raelfandomcom-20200213-history
Jakamin The Wandering Bard
Chapter 1: The Chisel of Cabrax Rising above the challenges of my humble birth, I have etched a modest mark on the towns and cities I have wandered through. A self taught literate bard is in high demand when people are bored and weary with their lives. Storytelling and music go a long way when you've tilled rocky fields all day. My first task was to acquire some capital because, after all, nobody travels very far without paying some caravan or oafish highwayman their dues. So i robbed a highwayman in his sleep who had come to my hometown pub and was weakened by too much liquid courage. 20 gold pieces was enough to get me started. I bought some basic supplies, bread, wine, a new lute, a rapier, some studded leather armor, a pack of cards, a new pipe with fresh tobacco, flint and steel, and a lantern. Might need the rest of the gold for greasing palms in the name of good diplomacy. "You look like a fancy nit, i bet you got plenty in them pocketses, why don't ya share that wealth with me and my business partners, eh?" A gruff voice said behind my neck one night in the Bloke and Stagger in the city of Iox. My favorite bar often served my favorite type of people. Tough-guy idiots. "Why I'd be more than happy to partake in some libations with you good gentlemen! Let's talk business while we're at it!" "Vibrations?" the gruff voice questioned. Two rounds of stiff drinks and one song later I had all five of the simpleton bandits ready to lick dog shit off my boots. I told them about a local legend of a magical sword stashed away in an abandoned mansion full of treasures and gold. I wasn't totally lying, I just neglected to mention the ghosts and deadly traps I wanted them to take on in my stead. So off we went, a grand party of clowns led by a jester. I survived the ordeal by my wits alone, they were not nearly as witty. They were all dead when I reached the inmost quarters of the mansion that once belonged to the dark mage Boobook. That is where I discovered the Chisel of Cabrax. A wondrous tool bought by Boobook in a deal with a devil. I didn't know that at the time, I only took it because it was golden and glowed mysteriously. When I returned to Iox I found a man who was able to tell me what the chisel was capable of and how it had been claimed. The devil Cabrax had given it to Boobook so that he could craft stone into living rock. A curious power that I immediately saw possibilities with. After some patient study and a lengthy period of trial and error I was able to teach myself how to use the Chisel of Cabrax. After watching a particularly funny puppet show in the market square I came to decide upon the path that would become my life's work. Along with the obvious generous indulgences in wine, women, and song, of course. So I began to craft The Demon Doors. Living guardians presiding sanctimoniously over the treasures I accumulated on my travels. Unbreakable barriers that would only open if someone were to meet their insane demands. I hope that if no one remembers me for my poems and prose, at least I will confound some greedy adventurer from beyond the grave. Chapter 2: The First Door